No Place I'd Rather Be
by DALocustminer
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire have an extremely close bond but they want to bring themselves even closer together, how do they tell each other?


Authors note: Please Read and review and songfic so open another tab and listen to no place I'd rather be while reading, also if you review please tell me how this can be improved

''How do I tell her'' Ruby whispered to herself

She was pacing around the lava pool in the burning room. ''I mean would it be pushing it I mean we only started dating'' Ruby stopped her pacing for a moment and sighed

She should have been overjoyed she had finally confessed her feelings to Sapphire and her feelings were returned and they started dating, Plus Rose and Pearl took the information quite well in all reality Rose admitted that she could tell they both loved each other but decided not to say anything so that their love could ''bloom naturally'' or something like that, Ruby looked up at the rock ceiling and sighed again ,would asking her be a little too much?

''I mean all I'm asking for is that we permanently fuse'' Ruby said to no one in particular

''Now that I say it out loud…. It sounds really creepy'' Ruby thought

''Fusion is just a tool why do I even want to permanently fuse?'' One half of Ruby asked

But almost instantly the other half responded

''You know why'' and she had to admit she did.

When they first made Garnet the amount of happiness and power she felt was overwhelming and it felt good, Ever since then she would start taking unnecessary risks throwing herself at monsters just so she and Sapphire could fuse and luckily Sapphire never noticed or realized it and neither did Rose because she had her hands full with the Amethyst they had picked up from the kindergarten but Pearl did and she confronted Ruby about it, Ruby growled remembering that moment, Pearl said that Ruby is ''fuse-addicted'' and that her fusing with Sapphire all the time was unhealthy and that her using the fact that they were dating to get Sapphire to fuse with her was unfair to Sapphire, that earned Pearl an all expense paid trip back into her Gem and earned Ruby a one week ban of going on missions. ''I'm not fuse addicted'' Ruby muttered to herself, she never did it to get that rush of power or a rush of superiority she didn't even do it for the fact it made her feel tall the reason why she loved fusing with Sapphire was because of the comforting feeling of you and your lover being so close together and the fact it would be so difficult to split you guys apart, the feeling you get by knowing that you and your lover and were now one entity.

''But what if she doesn't feel the same way'' Ruby muttered to herself

Almost instantly she growled and slammed her hand against the wall causing the whole chamber to shake

''WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL THIS WAY!'' Ruby shouted but then quickly cringed

She didn't want to attract any attention to herself. Ruby sighed again

''you know what why don't I just tell her What's the worst that could happen she'll say no the only question now is what to say'' Ruby inhaled deeply and begun practicing on what she was going to say completely unaware of the blue figure listening in from the shadows

''Ruby wants to fuse… permanently?'' Sapphire thought

A shocked look was plastered across her face but very quickly her lips turned upward to form a huge grin on her face, ''I know exactly how you feel'' she whispered to herself

For the last few days Sapphire had noticed how Ruby and her had fused more than usual, this didn't get any complaints from her though because she enjoyed it and hated when they had to unfuse and now she knew Ruby did too, the only question now was how to tell Ruby,

''she's always was a ''action speaks louder than words'' type of girl maybe I could incorporate that in plus she's always loved my singing'' Sapphire thought

Instantly a idea popped up in her head an idea so crazy that it might work, Sapphire snuck out of the burning room and when she was sure she was out of earshot she ran off giggling like a 16 year old,

'' it's time to put this plan into action''

''Ruby there you are'' Pearl said walking into the burning room making Ruby slightly jump

, ''Don't sneak up on me'' Ruby growled.

''Sorry, Sapphire told me to tell you that Rose sent you both on a mission to the Strawberry battlefield she went ahead of you so you'd better leave quick if you want to catch up'' Pearl stated

''Alright'' Ruby dashed off to the warp pad.

''The strawberry battlefield'' Sapphire shifted nervously on her feet looking over her shoulder at the warp pad

, That's what they now called it, it was named partly after the massive battle that occurred there and partly for the wild strawberries that covered up the nasty scars of war, strangely This was not at all sad but was more calming romantic even, that's why she chose it. She jumped when the warp pad flashed behind her Ruby standing on top of it,

''hey uh Pearl said Rose sent us on a mission so-'' ''Ruby we need to talk'' Sapphire said interrupting Ruby

The color drained from Ruby's face had she done something wrong did Sapphire actually noticed the whole fusing thing.

''Honey you know how- I mean when we'' Sapphire was struggling to get the words out of her mouth she was tongue tied

''Stick to the plan'' She thought, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth

 _Oh were a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me there's no place I'd rather be_

 _I could wait forever, exalted from the scene_

 _As long as I am with you my heart continues to beat_

 _With every step we take the lighthouse to the bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different and the same, gave you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries_

Sapphire stretched out her gloved hand toward Ruby who stared at it then took it in hers, Sapphire pulled her closer and brought her and Ruby into a dance

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all your heart you can't shame me_

 _When I am with you there no place I'd rather be_

The both of them danced their gems glowing slightly

 _N-n-n-no no no no_ _place I'd rather be_

Their dance styles different but merge together so well

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

Just like their dance styles they were so good together

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

 _We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_

 _Make it everlasting, so nothings incomplete_

 _It's easy being with you, a sacred simplicity_

 _As long as we're together there's no place I'd rather be_

 _With every step we take the lighthouse to the bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different and the same, gave you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all your heart you can't shame me_

 _When I am with you there no place I'd rather be_

Their Gems glowed brighter than before

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

Their dancing became more in sync

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

The glow from their gems shone upon everything

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

 _When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all your heart you can't shame me_

 _When I am with you there no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all your heart you can't shame me_

 _When I am with you there no place I'd rather be_

Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphires waist

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

There gems shone very brightly it was almost as If their bodies became light

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

All that could be seen was the outline of their bodies but even then you could see what happened Sapphire pulled Ruby's head close and they shared a tender kiss

 _N-n-n-no no no no place I'd rather be_

Their bodies fused together creating a violet light and when it cleared they were gone all that was there was Garnet who grinned slightly

 _When I am with you there no place I'd rather be_


End file.
